Eagle and Tiger
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: What if Toramaru had a crush to Tobitaka? One Shot! TobiTora! And a bit of KidouOC here... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Me: Hello! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! I make this during my first story because I'm bored.**

**Toramaru: Why you make us story?**

**Me: Because you both supposed to be together! I didn't support GouTora completely.**

**Toramaru: I even didn't crush Gouenji-san.**

**Me: So you had a crush to Tobitaka.**

**Toramaru: (blush)**

**Me: Oh, well. Just get ready Toramaru. Anyway, Kidou, Aoi, you both that do the disclaimer.**

**Kidou: Huff, fine…**

**Kidou and Aoi: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: But I did own Terumi Aoi and hope you enjoy the story!**

'_I had a crush to Tobitaka-san, but I don't know how to told him how I feelings to him. Oh God, if only he had a same way as I do….'_

"Eh?" Toramaru Utsuranomiya stares blankly at the girl in front of him. "A tiger baby and an eagle baby?"

"Uh-huh." Terumi Aoi nodded at him. "Burn-nii-san gives them to me yesterday. I don't know why."

'_For tortured you like the last time.' _Toramaru said in his mind. "But why approach me?"

"Um, honestly I must go to somewhere with Kidou-kun for some business, but those babies was too weak to go around. I didn't want to leave them but the business was very important…" Aoi said. "I don't know who to beg to take care of them both…"

"Honestly, I can take care of them but I must take care of my mother too…" Toramaru scratched his head. "What time you leave?"

"Kidou-kun will pick me up at 5." She said, full of honest.

"Five? I can but… it would be a bit late…" Toramaru said as he remember how will crowd his family restaurant would be.

"Umm…" Aoi looked up as she think something. "Who should I ask anymore? The rest can't help me because they had their own business…" Then something comes to Aoi's mind which make the girl that own White Phoenix smiled. "It's alright, but you can still come, will you?"

"Of course I will." Toramaru replied. "Why?"

"No, I just thought a company would be better. But still, thank you for the help, Toramaru-kun!" the girl said, smiled innocently and full of honest, which bring smile to anyone that saw that. "You're welcome." Aoi smile still there and then she starts to walked away. "See you, Toramaru-kun!"

"See you, Aoi-chan!" Toramaru waved at the girl and he sighed as the girl start to gone from his sight. "But, who will be my company?" he asked to himself, but then he shrugged. "Who knows?" then he walked away.

Aoi hummed to search another person that will accompany Toramaru but instead, her wrist grabbed by someone in the alley. She turns around just to find a familiar person. "Kidou-kun!" she giggled. "You surprised me."

Kidou could only smile as he pull Aoi closer to him, embraced the angel in his arms. "So, you ask Toramaru?"

"I couldn't ask other about this." Aoi answered, and guess, almost all of Inazuma Japan member was busy for their date. Kidou sighed and he release Aoi as the girl turned around to him. "Anyway, I can't leave Toramaru-kun alone."

"So, you'll call him?" Kidou asked and the girl in front of him giggled. "Indeed."

Kidou smiled at the girl. This innocent angel always can bring his happiness went up whenever and whatever the situation is. He holds her small finger gently and moved his face closer to hers which make their nose touched together. "But are you sure they will be fine? Since Toramaru have a feeling to him?"

Aoi shook her head. "There's nothing bad will happen to them both. I know that, because they both are my best friends." She smiled. Kidou smiled at the girl and kissed gently her forehead.

"I know you'll say that. Now, shall we go?"

**-Couples minutes later**

Toramaru now ran to Aoi's house. He already got the permission even it's hard for him to leave his mother alone (**Me: Good boy.**) but he had to keep his promise to his best friend that one year older than him.

Finally, he arrived at the door. He panted and whipped off his sweats as he opened the door and walked to the living room just to get himself eyes widen and pink blush on his cheeks.

"T-Tobitaka-san?" he said the boys name. Tobitaka Seiya turned to him as he feed the eagle baby. "Oh, hey, Toramaru. Just arrive?"

"H-how could you been here?" Toramaru asked, as he tried to process what's happening in my head.

"Oh, Aoi haven't told you yet?" Tobitaka questioned. Toramaru blinked at him. "Eh?"

"Tobitaka-san will accompany me?!" Toramaru jaw dropped. Few minutes later after the scene above, Toramaru's cell phone ringed and he got a call from Aoi.

"Yes." Aoi said at other end. "I already told him that you'll accompany him too."

"I guess you were…" Toramaru flirted to the other boy that was busy feed the animals.

"Eh? You arrived already, Toramaru-kun?" Aoi asked. Kidou was right beside her.

"Yea, I did." Toramaru replied.

"Oh, you must be surprised at Tobitaka-san's arrives. I-I didn't expect you'll come that fast so…"

"It's alright Aoi-chan, I get it." Toramaru quickly reassured the girl. He flirted to Tobitaka and flushed when he saw his smile as he keep feed the animal babies. "I-I had to go, see you, Aoi-chan."

"See you, Toramaru-kun." Aoi hang up the phone. "So how's everything going?" Kidou asked as he and Aoi keep walked at the side of the street. "Fine, I guess." Aoi answered and she shoved her white cell phone in her bag. Kidou, in opportunity hold Aoi free hand with his which make the girl turned to him. "Then, there's nothing you need to worried about." He said as his thumb caressed gently Aoi's bear arm. The girl smiled and she moved closer to the boy. "I guess so." She smiled. Kidou stares at the girl and smile formed on his face as they both keep walked in silence to their destination.

Mean while, with Toramaru, his face was flustered red when Tobitaka….

"T-Tobitaka-san! I-I can treat it by myself!" …Yep, the older boy treat the younger striker's finger that had been bitten by a naughty little eagle baby when Toramaru about to touch him. Tobitaka turned to Toramaru and raised his eyebrow at him. "You okay? Your face was red."

"N-no, no! I'm fine!" Toramaru quickly took his hand and looked away as his face turns redder. If you want to know how Tobitaka treat him? Well, he sucked his wounded spot. Toramaru quickly walked to the kitchen and wash his wounded finger then he search some first aid kit in the closets in the kitchen since he ever come to Aoi's house and know where the girl would keep her stuffs at first floor. Tobitaka, notice the oddness of the younger boy, stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Toramaru was there, treat his wounded finger carefully, and with clumsy.

"Ouch." He winced when he tried to cover his wound with plaster. Tobitaka only chuckled but it makes the younger boy jumped in surprised and turned to him. "T-Tobitaka-san!"

"Here, let me help you." He walked to him and covered the wounded spot with the plaster. Toramaru blushed as the older boy start to treat his wound again, but in different way.

"There." Tobitaka voice brings Toramaru back to his dream cloudy land. "It's done."

"O-o-o-oh…" Toramaru shuttered as he took his hand. "T-t-t-thank you, Tobitaka-san…"

"You're welcome." Toramaru head could be blown out when he saw Tobitaka's smile. Toramaru mouth opened, but didn't voice come out from it as his face was completely red.

"Are you alright, Toramaru?" Tobitaka asked.

"Y-y-yea… I-I'm fine…" but still Toramaru failed hide his blush from Tobitaka. "I-I-I should go back to living room…" In quick, Toramaru pack up the first aid kit and put it back to its place then he quickly walked off to living room before Tobitaka could spoke. Tobitaka sighed and he decided to join the younger boy at the living room. He walked in just to find Toramaru already get easy with the baby tiger. Tobitaka eyes were widening when the younger boy laughed when the baby tiger start licked his face.

"Alright, alright, stop that." Toramaru laughed as the baby tiger groaned happily. Toramaru giggled as he placed the baby tiger back to its place. He sighed as he watched the two babies' animal start to roll around and groaned or chirped. Toramaru could only smile. _'They're really so cute.' _He giggled and turned around just to be jumped at the older boy was staring at him. "T-Tobitaka-san?"

Toramaru's voice snapped the defender boy. He shook his head and turned to Toramaru. "W-what are you doing there?" the dark blue hair boy asked as his face flusters red again. Tobitaka could only smile at his cute reaction. _'Wait, cute?' _Tobitaka shoo his mind away as he approach Toramaru.

"It seems you get in easy with the baby tiger, Toramaru." He praised as he squeak beside Toramaru which make the younger boy surprised and moved away to give Tobitaka a space. "It was nothing." Toramaru said as he turned to his wounded finger. "I didn't get used to with the eagle one."

Tobitaka stares at him and smiled little. "Well, I did." Those words make the younger boy turned to the older one just to find him was busy caressed the baby eagle. Toramaru blushed when he saw him smiled. A smile that would make Toramaru's heart beating like a mad.

Toramaru quickly looked away and he start to pet the baby tiger. Tobitaka looked at Toramaru and noticed the faint of pink blush on his cheeks. He could only smile and turned to the eagle baby.

"Hey, what kind of business that was very important for Aoi-chan in this kind of situation? I mean, there are two animals that still baby and she must priority her business more than them." Toramaru said, break the silence between them. "It's so unlike Aoi-chan…"

"I felt same oddness." Tobitaka's spoken up as he looked at the ceilings. "She said she have some sort of business." He looked down to the eagle baby back. "But she didn't tell me what exactly it is."

"Me either." Toramaru said. The conversation makes his blush disappear and his heart beat back to normal again, but just he still could hear it. "Why she didn't tell us?"

"Because it's a personal matter?" Tobitaka questioned and they both looked at each other in spontaneous.

"So, that's the file?" Kidou asked as he looked at the file that was Aoi hold up. They both sat on the bench at the park after they return from their pervious destination.

"It is." Aoi answered as she read the file with Kidou. "Anyway, Kidou-kun," unfortunately, Kidou was too close to her so when she spun her head around to see him, their eyes meet and their lips only few inches. They both blushed and lost mind, Kidou closed the space between them gently and lovingly. Next minute, Kidou deepen in the kiss as Aoi didn't make effort to move him away.

"Aoi…" Kidou murmured as he hold the girl's chin and kissed her deeper. Aoi in carefully closed the file and let Kidou towered her to give her a passionate kiss. Kidou broke the kiss just to saw Aoi's face under him. Beneath her beautiful skin, her cheeks turned red and her eyes half lidded as she panted, which make her looks beautiful and cute. Kidou smiled and rubbed their noses together. "You're cute Aoi." Aoi could only giggle, but then she looked up. "It's seemed will rain."

"Yea." Kidou looked up to find dark clouds then he turned to the girl who looked concern. "Will, Toramaru-kun and Tobitaka-san fine?" Kidou smiled as he sighed. He knew this angel will worry sick. He in instant kissed her forehead and caress gently her bear arm which make the girl looked up at him. "Everything is going to be alright, Aoi." He relief when he saw the girl smiled. "Now, shall we search a place to take shelter?"

"Oh no!" Toramaru quickly stood up and closed the windows as the wind blow passed it strongly. "Oh, it's too bad. I think it's too impossible to return home now…" Toramaru said as he watched the dark clouds at the sky.

"It seems there would be a storm tonight." Tobitaka mumble as he feed the baby eagle. "And that means we both stuck here until tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" Toramaru startle. "B-but what about my mother?!" _'And how can I hold a night with my crush?!'_

"I sure your mother will be fine, Toramaru. You already took the permission, don't you?" Tobitaka asked. The younger striker didn't say anything unless a nod. "Then I can say there's nothing to worried about."

"I… guess so…" _'Unless here with my crush, alone.'_

"Anyway, let's have something to eat. It was about to dinner time." Tobitaka said as he glanced at the clock.

"Oh, last time I visited here, Aoi-chan has such foods that was still fresh in refrigerator." Toramaru said, remembered he and Aoi ever cooked together in the kitchen.

"She did?" Tobitaka asked as Toramaru take a quick step to the kitchen. "Yep." The younger boy replied as he opened the refrigerator and took out some vegetable and chicken meat. "Can we use this?" he grinned at Tobitaka. Tobitaka could only smirk at him at the reply.

"It's done!" Toramaru cheered as their simple dinner already done. Tobitaka could only sighed.

"Yea this is done, but how about the babies?" Tobitaka reminded.

"Oh yea, we can't left them alone!" Toramaru gasped and he took off his apron. "I'll be right back, Tobitaka-san!" Tobitaka would raise an eyebrow. What will that younger boy do? Then, Toramaru comes back with the babies in his arms covered with his apron. "They both will be getting cold if there's nothing to cover them so I used my apron." Toramaru answered before Tobitaka would ask. The older boy sighed and he pats Toramaru's head. The boy shocked and he looked up just to find his crush smiled at him. Again, his face flustered red.

"L-l-l-l-let's eat…" he shuttered and turned to the dining table. Tobitaka could only chuckle at the reaction of the younger boy.

"It's seems they both really fell asleep." Tobitaka murmured as he and Toramaru already had their dinner. Now Toramaru was washing the dishes and Tobitaka take care of the sleeping animal babies.

"They did?" Toramaru questioned then he turned to the window when he heard a creak sound as the wind moved the window. _'The storm really getting bad…'_

"You worried your mother again?" Tobitaka's question shocked the boy which makes him dropped a mug, and luckily, it's was from plastic, but the waters in the mug make the floor wet. "Ah!" Toramaru quickly bend down his body and pick up the mug then he took the nearest mop to clean the mess up.

"Toramaru." Tobitaka was about to approach Toramaru but his voice stopped him. "No need to, Tobitaka-san! I-it was my fault, anyway, being clumsy…" he speaks lower and lowers as he cleaned the watered area with the mop. Tobitaka sighed and he placed the babies on the middle of the table and he began to help Toramaru cleaned the mess. "To-Tobitaka-san!" he began to protest.

"Don't worry; it's not completely your fault, Toramaru. You no need to do it by yourself." Tobitaka voice stopped Toramaru. Toramaru eyes widen as the boy in front of him continue helped Toramaru cleaned up the mess. Toramaru felt his heart beat racing up again, her cheeks burning again and his eyes watery because the kindness of his crush. He couldn't hold his tears any further.

Tobitaka in other hand noticed the tear drops on the floor and shocked when he found the young striker was crying. "T-Toramaru? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Toramaru quickly wiped off his tears and smiled at Tobitaka. "I'm fine!" he said, tried to reassure him. Tobitaka found he stopped moved because…Toramaru

In a quick move, Toramaru can't avoid but to face the older boy's face right in front of his few inches for their lips meet. But then, Tobitaka gritted his teeth and he moved away from Toramaru. "Come on, we should take care of the babies." He said as he turned to the animal babies that still sleep peacefully in Toramaru's apron. Toramaru was still stunned at his spot. The earlier move really makes him felt like dying, but if he did, he can't die now. Because of the feeling that was flown over his chest, Toramaru can't hold himself to shout.

"Tobitaka-san!" the purple hair boy turned to him and he shocked when the dark blue hair boy hugged him and buried his face to his chest as he sobs.

"T-Toramaru?" Tobitaka could only blink few times at Toramaru, who was hugging him and crying on his chest.

"I love you…I love you, Tobitaka-san….."

Tobitaka eyes widen at those words. The short boy under him still hugged him, repeat the confession few times. Tobitaka could feel his cheeks burned but he didn't deny or hate the fact…

Tobitaka hold the younger boy chin and bring his face up. Tobitaka whipped off the tears that fall from Toramaru's eyes with his thumb. After he relaxed, Tobitaka without hesitate kissed Toramaru on his lips.

"I love you too…"

**-The next morning**

"What a mess about yesterday." Kidou sighed as he accompany Aoi to her house and this is Saturday so no practice. Aoi could only giggle.

"But I wondered what happened here." Aoi wondered and she opened the door and saw the babies can walk and fly now. "Oh you both…" the baby animals in quick approach Aoi and the angel girl hugged them caringly as they spoiled to her. "Where's your both nannies?" when they looked at the living room, Aoi and Kidou peeked over and found out they both were on the sofa, fall asleep, embrace one each other.

Kidou jaw dropped and Aoi could only giggle, as she knows this day would be come. Aoi placed the tiger baby slowly on the floor and let the eagle baby fly around the room as Aoi pushed Kidou to outside of the house to not disturb or awaken the new couple in the living room.

But then, after Aoi shut the door, Toramaru woke up and he found out he was still embraced Tobitaka which make his face turns red. Few seconds after that, Tobitaka woke up and found the boy in front of him blushed which make him chuckled.

"Blushed in this morning?" he asked. "Good morning, Utsuranomiya." Toramaru swore he could feel whole of his face was burning.

"G-g-g-good m-morning for y-you too, Seiya-kun..." he shuttered. Tobitaka chuckled again and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

**Me: Alright, I know this is a weird story and I don't want you to comment anything and I don't need that, Toramaru.**

**Toramaru: (blush) s-shut up!**

**Me: Meh, can we do the closing already? Please review!**


End file.
